The Forgotten Archives
by YourLocalMudkip
Summary: All of these stories in this archive were made by me, and were either never published or deleted. These are the forgotten archives... Categorized as General because these stories all have different genres. K plus due to words that could be considered swearing for rating K(5 and older). It will never be finished until I stop writing FanFiction.
1. Welcome

Ah. I see that you saw these archives.

Welcome. I'm sure you think that this is a normal book.

It isn't.

In these archives, I will have failed stories or stuff I never got around to publishing.

Have fun.

(They will probably be pretty bad... don't say I didn't warn you!)


	2. Fail 1 - Explorers of the 4th Wall Ch3

**Just realized I doubleposted.**

**Sorry for everyone who didn't get to see this.**

**The real Chapter 3 is available now. Go check it out on my main fiction.**

**This is what a failed chapter looks like, huh?**

**This was the prototype Chapter 3. I was rushed to make this, so I decided that this chapter was kinda… bad in quality.**

**This chapter will still be seen to everyone, but it does not count towards the official timeline and is non-canon.**

**Note: You don't need to read this chapter. It's not funny at all.  
You can ignore it if you want.**

**Welcome to the 3rd** **Chapter of… You know what, you can tell from the title, can't you?**

**Anyway, this chapter is early because I really feel like writing today. Yep, that's right, 3 days of writing in a row. That's rare, huh? Well, for other writers, probably not, but for me… yeah.**

**Although, this chapter isn't really that funny because I had to write it in under an hour, so I'm probably going to write another chapter today.**

**Anyway,**

**I'm going to make this intro short. It will be under 150 words.**

**CHARACTER SPEAKING KEY**

Bob's Font: Normal text

My font: **Bolded text**

Narrator/Director's font: Underlined text

Special guests' font: **Bolded and underlined text**

Partner Pokemon's font: _Italics_

Machine loading sequences: _Italics and underlined text_ - - - - This category of text is new

Story restarting sequences: **_Italics and bolded text _**- - - - This category of text is new

**Now that we have that out of the way, let's get started.**

**Oh, and by the way, the Pokemon company owns the genetics and Pokemon names, whereas I own the personalities of the characters, this text, and the cover (because I wrote / drew these myself).**

**Let's get started.**

**Chapter 3: ****The Home Movies**

**Ah, don't you just live old movies?**

"Yeah… what are we going to watch tonight?" the director asks.

**We are going to watch a movie sequence called "the director and the chips"**

"No. Please no. I hatestrongly dislike that home movie.

**Well, guess what? We're watching it anyway.**

**Grammar police, you're not supposed to be doing my responses.**

**Fine… goodbye.**

**Au revoir.**

**Let's start the movie.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Bob?**

**You there?**

**Bob?**

"I'm not supposed to talk to you in this world, remember?" Bob says.

**Bob, how come you still remember all that?**

"Uh… maybe because we're not filming right now?" Bob replies.

**Bob, as long as you have the microphone off, you can talk…**

"You do realize that using a microphone to navigate between worlds is a stupid idea, right?" Bob whispers.

**Bob, what else can I use?**

"A portal," Bob replies.

**Bob, it's too late to ch-**

"Stop starting your things with my name, please," Bob says quietly.

"You know, he's got a point," the narrator agrees.

**Okay… and Bob, I'm not going to change the storyline in any way unless…**

"Unless what?" Bob wonders.

**Unless someone writes a review and changes the storyline.**

"Has anyone done so yet?" Bob asks.

**Err… Not yet, because I only have two reviews…**

"GOOD. KEEP IT THAT WAY," Bob shouts in capita-

"Sir, you do realize that you can't really shout in capitals?" the narrator says.

**One, stop calling me sir. We discussed that in the last chapter. Two, this is a story, so shouting in capitals WOULD MAKE SENSE. HEAR ME?**

"Y-y-ye-yes, I do, s-s-sir," the narrator replies.

**Speaking of which, where's the director?**

"Probably just chilling with his son over at the mall," Bob replies.

**We're in the middle of nowhere. The nearest mall is a hundred kilometres away.**

"In that case, he's probably hanging out with the grammar police," Bob answers.

**What grammar poli-**

**Wazzup, dudes!**

**Grammar police, get outta here.**

**We were just coming here to tell you that the director is with us.**

**Where so?**

"Oh, hi there," the narrator says in embarrassment.

**Told you! We'll be leaving now.**

**Okay, goodbye. Oh, and by the way, "wazzup" isn't a word.**

**Err… Thanks? Anyway, au revoir.**

**Ciao.**

**Uh… how do we leave?**

**Walk 20 kilometres that way, then turn right.**

**Okay, thanks! *vanishes***

**Director, what were you doing with the grammar police?**

"Err, I was hanging around with the grammar police," the director answers.

**orly?**

"Whatever, can we start now?" the director asks.

**I would've started two hundred words ago if it weren't for SOMEONE in the room…**

"Sorry, sir," the director replies.

**Let's get started.**

"Do we seriously have to?" Bob asks.

**Yes, Bob. Yes we do.**

**Bob, put your thing on.**

**Bob?**

**You there?**

"It's loading," Bob replies.

1 percent.

2 percent.

3 percent.

3 percent.

3 percent.

3 percent.

3 percent.

**PRESS THE ON BUTTON!**

**Who said that?**

**It is I, the unknown person… the famous person… BOB THE BUILDER!**

**Okay, Bob the builder. Get outta here.**

**Must I?**

**Yes, you must.**

**Oh, come on!**

**GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE GRAMMAR POLICE!  
****  
Okay, fine! Gosh! *disappears***

**Well, at least he told me to press the on button…**

_- ON button has been pressed. -_

_- Percentage: Calculating -_

_- Percentage: Calculating -_

_- Percentage calculations complete! -_

_- Percentage: 100% -_

_- Loaded! -_

**Well, that was an interesting sequence…**

**Let's go to where we last left off… when Pikachu called Bob a lunatic.**

"_…a lunatic!_" the Pikachu cries.

"I'm not crazy! I swear, I used to be human!" Bob shouts.

At that point, Pikachu realizes his mistake.

"_A human? Happens all the time. Although, if you were a human, then you would look like one…_" the Pikachu says quietly.

"*facepalm* I'm a human! See? Look at that puddl-" Bob starts, but doesn't finish his sentence.

***sigh* Is this what they call bad acting?**

**Say what?**

Say what?

"Say what?" Bob asks.

"_Say what?_" Pikachu asks.

**For crying out loud, will everyone stop saying "Say what"?**** I was just saying that this is really bad acting…**

"Oh, for crying out loud, stop being so mean," the narrator says.

**Okay… wait, did I just say bad acting?**

"Yes. Yes you did," the narrator replies.

**Uh, err, it was my brother.**

"You don't even have a br-" the narrator starts.

"CAN WE START THE STORY NOW?!" Bob shouts angrily.

**Yes. Yes we can.**

**_Restarting… restarting process complete._**

**_Restarting story from last save point… _**

"…at that puddl-" Bob starts.

"_See? You're a Mudkip,_" the Pikachu says.

"I… I used to be a human…" Bob stutters.

"_Prove it. Give me the names of 50 Pokemon games,_" Pikachu says.

"Okay… Narrator, care to help?" Bob asks the narrator.

I'd be happy to help, Bob.

"Okay… LET'S GET STARTED!" Bob shouts gleefully.

Let's see…

1 – Pokemon Red

2 – Pokemon Blue

3 – Pokemon Green (Japan)

4 – Pokemon Yellow

5 – Pokemon TCG (Game boy video game)

6 – Pokemon TCG 2 – Here comes Team Great Rocket (Japan)

7, 8, and 9 – Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal

10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 – Pokemon Mystery Dungeon – Red Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon – Blue Rescue team, Pokemon Ruby, Pokemon Sappire, Pokemon Emerald

**Narrator, you don't need to list any more.**

Sir, Pikachu asked for 50.

"_ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! But I still don't believe you. Give me the names of the first 6 Pokemon regions from the first 6 generations of Pokemon,_" Pikachu says.

"Okay… Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. All of them in that exact order," Bob replies.

"_Fine. I believe you,_" Pikachu says.

"So, uh… how's life?" Bob asks.

"_It's great… except that I ca-_" Pikachu starts

**Pikachu, this story isn't even funny anymore!**

"I agree with the the writer," the director says while munching on some chips.

**I think I'm going to disconti- Wait, the director is eating chips?**

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have any directing to do," the director says.

**Err… You're fired.**

"WHAT ABOUT MY WIFE, FAMILY, AND CHILDREN?!" the director shouts.

**Go find a better job if you're going to eat chips**.

"Must I find a new j-" the director starts.

**WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO KEEP SAYING "MUST I"?**

"Sir, sorry to interrupted, but that was the first time in this chapter that anyone had said 'Must I'" the narrator says quietly.

**Whatever. Let's start the story now.**

**ERROR! ERROR! GRAMMAR POLICE! WE NEED FOOD!**

**Again? I just gave you a hundred bucks one chapter ago!**

**Err… we spent it on… uh… clothes. Yeah, clothes.**

***Sigh***

"Can we start the story now?" Bob asks.

**Yes we can.**

"_Wanna join me in my rescue team?_" Pikachu asks Bob.

"Uh… What's that?" Bob asks.

"_That's it, you are officially classified as… LUNATIC,_" the Pikachu shouts.

"What? I've never played Pokemon Mystery Dungeon before. I have no idea what a rescue team is," Bob says.

**Bob, you know, you're not being funny enough.**

"Sir, you do know that there's no director, right?" the narrator says.

**orly? Where'd he go?**

"You fired him, sir," the narrator replies.

**I'm not hiring him back…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Sir, was I really that stupid back then?" the director asks.

**Yes. Yes you were. I don't know why this was even recorded.**

"I don't really know," Bob says.

"Wait, so are you saying all of that was a movie? It felt so real!" the narrator says.

**Err… Yeah.**

"I gotta say, that was the stupidest chapter in this entire series," Bob says.

**Yeah. I was trying to make each of the chapters longer than the next one.**

**WEE WOO WEE WOO! GRAMMAR POLICE! "ERR" IS NOT A WORD! YOU HAVE BEEN SENTENCED TO LIFE IN PRISON!**

**Why are the grammar police here? Let me guess: You need more food.**

**Uh… yeah.**

**Where do you keep spending your money?**

**Uh… on water?**

**You know, I'm starting to not believe you anymore.**

**Okay, whatever… Bye! *vanishes***

***Sigh* I don't think this chapter was funny enough.**

"Agreed," Bob replies.

**I definitely have to write another chapter…**

"Agreed," Bob replies.

**Well, that was a fun movie, wasn't it?**

"No," Bob answers.

**Well, I conclude this chapter.**

"Okay, goodbye," Bob replies.

**Au revoir.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**The evilness known as this chapter has ended.**

**I'm sorry for it not being so funny. I had to write this in under an hour with my goal of over 1,565 words, according to Microsoft Word.**

**I'm going to write Chapter 4 as an actual chapter. Later.**

**If you read this, please rant about it.**

**:D**

**Just kidding. But please, don't criticize me over this.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Yep, bad chapter, huh? I'm going to create a ****Chapter 3**** tomorrow.**

**Prepare for more horribleness of other series that I had once worked on.**


	3. Fail 2: Explorers of Destiny

Another fail.

This time, it's an under-600-word first chapter that I never finished.

The first version of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Destiny before I replaced it then removed it.

Just realized that this is was only 1 page in normal font size and without this text.

Also realized that I got 0 views of this, and nobody read this until February, because that was when I wrote Pokemon: Explained…

Let's start this piece of… garbage that has been left on the ground for a year?

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Destiny

A/N: Hi there! This is my first fan-fiction, and I'm not very good at these yet, so... if this is bad in your opinion, say it. If it's good, say it. Thanks! :)

Enjoy!

[Note] This isn't a creepypasta.

Chapter 1

"I didn't do anything wrong, yet I don't know where I am."

That was my first thought when I got here. I don't know anything. I only know my name, that I was previously a human, and that I was in the Pokemon world.

Where should I begin my story?

I'll start from the beginning.

It was a Friday night, I think.

I got the new Pokemon game, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Little did I know that it would change my life. I had gotten the game for my birthday and I couldn't wait to play it. I rolled through the credits, and everything was fine. I pressed "New Game". I saw a white flash of light, and blacked out.

I woke up in a rainbow-coloured room. I saw some text. Was this some sort of dream? I decided to go along with the 'dream'.

The room showed some text. "_I want you to save the Pokemon world."_

Was this some kind of sick joke? I mean, I enjoyed stories, but this one was just flat-out weird.

Pokemon World? Pokemon only exist in games! Or so I thought.

"Hmm...I see a reflection. Is that a reflection of...me?" I thought.

The reflection shifted. What did I look like now? I saw an Axew looking at myself.

"This has got to be a dream" I thought.

I saw a portal-looking thing. What was that thing? Cautiously, I stepped on the portal thing, and I fainted.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the sky. "Where is this? What is this? Why is this?" I thought.

I fell to the ground, and strangely, I didn't feel hurt. I went dizzy and I saw a figure. "What was this thing?" I thought. I looked at it, and it seemed to be a Pikachu. "Hello! Are you hurt?" asked the Pikachu.

A Talking Pokemon? How is that possible? I must've been dreaming. I said _"I'm fine. Wait... How can you talk?"_ Pikachu looked at me weirdly. "Of course I can talk! I can talk just as you can talk."  
_"But I'm a human! Humans don't understand Pokemon-Talk." I said._

"You look like a normal Axew to me... Did you hit your head or something?" asked the Pikachu.

_ "__Hm, that's weird. I can't be a Pokemon. That's not possible!"_ I thought. That's when I looked in the river. I looked like an Axew! _"But how? Pokemon don't exist in real-life... am I in some kind of alternate dimension?"_

Pikachu looked at me. "Well, do you remember your name?"  
I racked my brain. How can I not remember my own name? I said, "My name is... my name is..."

Pikachu stared at me. "Well?"

How can I not remember? "I don't remember." I said.

Pikachu just screamed and ran off. "_I guess that nobody will believe me..." _I said to myself. I walked towards a forest, looking glum.

**I will combine all chapters into one chapter of this archive because this is an EXTREMELY short story.**

-Chapter 2

I ran back to the forest, still unhappy. What am I going to do with my life? I have no friends, no family, and I don't know anything. I entered the forest and was attacked.

In front of me, I saw a Caterpie. In my head, I thought "Those things are easy to defeat, like, all the time. I can easily defeat it." I didn't know what to do, so I just tackled the Caterpie. The Caterpie stopped me with String Shot and escaped.

"Are you kidding me? Getting defeated by a CATERPIE?" I thought. Then, I realized that it isn't easy to attack. I had to learn how from scratch, and as you could imagine, that was very hard. I used my survival instincts to attack Pokemon while I was in the forest, but then I heard something. In my head, I was saying...

"It's getting closer..." What's getting closer? After that, I just blacked out.

Author's Edit: Sorry for the short chapter! I kind-of wanted to do a cliffhanger here, so... sorry! Will make Chapter 3 and stuffs to make up for it.

Edit date: 11/18/13

**Oh, and by the way, all of these were written in this exact way. Although, I had to go via my personal archive, because I think I deleted the original files.**

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I saw myself in a room. In front of me, there was a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, and the Pikachu that had run away from me.

"I guess this isn't some sick dream..." I thought in my head. I pinched myself on the shoulder. The pinch hurt, and I either didn't wake up, or this was real life. Weakly, I looked at the Pikachu and said, "So you're the Pikachu that ran away from me..." and then I blacked out. When I woke up again, Pikachu was still staring at me, as well as the other Pokemon. They all looked at me and said "Are you alright?"  
When I came to my senses, I told them the whole story, about how I used to be a human, and how I got hurt by a Caterpie, and then about how I heard that strange voice and then blacked out. Pikachu panicked and said "You got hit by t-t-t-the Shadows..." while shaking.

Pikachu looked at me and said, "You don't seem like a bad Pokemon... I'm sorry I doubted you." I nodded at Pikachu and he asked, "So, do you wanna join my Rescue Team?" I thought about it. Well, I didn't have anywhere else to go. I guess I could do it while trying to figure out how I became a Pokemon in the first place. After thinking for about five minutes, I said "Sure!". Pikachu yelled "ALL RIGHT!" and I slept at their base. I hoped things would be better in the morning.

**And... that's all I wrote for the story. After that, I scrapped it and tried rewriting it.**

**That didn't work out so well.**

**I only wrote 1 chapter for the rewrite, so here it is.**

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Destiny  
(Yes, I am keeping the title. Not the plot.)

I looked at the clock. 7:00am. Perfect. Another hour until school. I smiled and got dressed. I went through my usual routine: Waking up, brushing teeth, going downstairs and eating breakfast. Then, I would go to school, finish school, go home, play video games for a while, go play with the Pokemon... Oh, you want to know about the Pokemon?  
Well, they mostly consist of Pidgeys with broken wings and then there was a Ponyta. My mom used it to move quicker throughout the area with all the Pokemon with the broken wings and bones were.

I looked outside, thinking that it would be nice and sunny. What I saw wasn't sun... no, it was... snow? How was that even possible? I knew for a fact that it never snowed in the middle of summer. It just wasn't possible. I looked at the thermometer. It was at... -5 degrees Celsius? In the middle of July? No, this wasn't happening.

I closed my eyes and started eating breakfast. By the time I finished eating, I checked to see if the snow was still there. It was.

"Mom, why is there snow in the middle of July?" I asked.

"I guess the hemispheres switched or something. Who knows? Why don't you go ask the professor?" my mom replied.

I went outside (in a coat) and rode to the professor's house. Luckily for me, he was home.

"Well, hello... if it isn't Riley, my most popular fan!" the professor said.

"Hello, professor. Anything new?" I asked.

"Well, I have this machine that you PROBABLY don't want to know about... it turns humans into Po-"

"Well, what are we waiting for?! I'm going!" I said.

"If you insist..." said the professor.

I entered the machine. It looked white.

"In case you were wondering, that's where the snow came from. It comes from a portal from another world, where it's winter," said the professor.

"Cool! I'm going in..." I replied, ready to face the 'new world'.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no- WAI-" the professor said. I didn't hear the rest. I had already went through the 'portal to another world'. I wondered what would happen as I slowly lost consciousness...

**Now that I think about it, I think I can do it if I get some encouragement.**

**What do you think?**

**Edit: Realized that ALL OF THE WORDS IN ALL 3 CHAPTERS IN THE FIRST ATTEMPT AND THE SECOND ATTEMPT COMBINED INCLUDING ALL OF THIS EXTRA TEXT ADDED LIKE THIS IS LESS THAN THE AMOUNT IN THE FAILED 3RD CHAPTER OF POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON - EXPLORERS OF THE 4TH WALL.  
**

**That shows how pathetic of a writer I was back then.**

**At least nobody read them.**

**Uh oh.**


	4. Unreleased: Project Short

**A huge formatting fail.**

**I messed up this story hard.**

Hello. Welcome to my summary of video games.

SPOILER ALERT! ! !

Chapter 1: Pokemon Red and Blue

Get Pokemon, get running shoes, walk to a city, no gym leader.

Walk to another city, fight gym leader, walk again.

Get wild pokemon, catch pokemon, go through cave, get fossil.

Stuck, beat gym leader, walk to a city.

Go on boat that goes nowhere, get out of boat, go to gym, win.

Fight, catch, fight, catch, trade, fight, gym, gym, gym, grind, Indigo League.

Fight once, twice, three times, four times, fight once more, Champion.

Reset game, and thens Pokemon Red and Blue described in 82 words (This text and the title do not count)

Chapter 2: Super Mario Bros. Start, mushroom, pipe, coin, goomba, 1-up, fireball, finish stage. Start, underground, 100 points, goomba, jump, DOWN! Coin, UP! Minus world! Complete map, go back. Complete map, go back. Time up. Repeat. Repeat once more. Super Mario, started again. Start, mushroom, pipe, coin, goomba, 1-up, fireball, finish stage. Start, underground, 100 points, goomba, jump, down, coin, up, warp zone, world 4. Jump, complete. Jump, warp zone, world 5. Jump, complete. Jump, warp zone, world 8. Jump, avoid, complete. Avoid, complete. Avoid, complete. Hurt Bowser, complete. 84 words! [Not including the title and the text]

**Yep. A complete fail, huh?**


End file.
